Smash Mind: Five Things
by Ultiman92
Summary: In one universe, good battled evil and emerged victorious. In another, things were slightly different. Five events were changed, altering that world forever. This is the story of another Smash Mind - the story of five things that never happened.
1. The First

Well, what do you know? I actually had one last drop of Smash Mind left in me!

Thinking over everything I've done with the series so far, I realized there was one thing I still hadn't written: an AU. I'd seen various versions of the "Five Things That Never Happened" story in different categories, but never in Smash Bros. I'm here to change that.

This is the way the story works: I take the established Smash Mind timeline and make five small changes to it. Each chapter will have its own "thing" that was changed, culminating in the last chapter where the last (and biggest) change is revealed, along with the new ending.

As a result, this story will be only five chapters long. I apologize for that, but it is the last drop of Smash Mind left in me.

NOTE: If you're unfamiliar with the previous Smash Minds, you can view the "original" timeline in the last chapter of Smash Mind: Prologues. It's not necessary, but it'll help you understand the story a bit better.

On with the fic!

* * *

Smash Mind: Five Things

-The First-

_D.O.A._

"I'm sorry, Mario," Link murmured, raising his sword high. "I wish this didn't have to happen. But I can't become a trophy again – I just can't."

The plumber was sprawled on the ground before the Hylian, panting heavily. "I understand," Mario said quietly. "Better one survives than neither of us."

"NO!" Peach shrieked hysterically from the stands, restrained by Zelda. "Mario! Mario, no!"

Link turned toward the cry, his face white. "Zelda – and Peach?" he whispered hoarsely. "No, no, no! I can't do this in front of them, I –"

"Just do it!" Mario yelled, his face contorting. "End this, Link!"

Link closed his eyes, bringing his sword down.

There was a flash of golden light, and Mario's cold trophy clattered to the ground.

"GAME!" the announcer declared in his big, booming voice.

"_NOOOOOOO!!"_ Peach howled, finally breaking free of Zelda and dropping into the stadium. She hurried over to Mario, cradling his trophy in her arms and sobbing miserably.

Zelda teleported to her friend's side, attempt to comfort the brokenhearted girl.

Link tentatively approached the crying princess. "Peach," he said awkwardly. "I'm so sorry about all of this –"

"Shut up!" Peach hissed, tears running down her face. "It's your fault he's dead!"

"Me?" Link exclaimed, taking an involuntary step back. "I didn't place that curse on him, the Hands did! It's their fault that we're turned into lifeless trophies when we lose a fight!"

"The Hands didn't make him lose!" Peach spat. "Mario didn't even want to fight, but you pressured him into it! This is on you!"

"Peach," Zelda said worriedly, "Peach, I know you're grieving, but you shouldn't blame Link-"

"I didn't want to kill him!" Link shouted angrily, interrupting Zelda. "I had no choice! If we disobey the Hands, they kill us anyway!"

"Coward," Peach seethed.

"What?!" Link and Zelda yelled at the same time.

"You heard me," Peach snarled. "The Hands are nothing but talk, and you fear their every move! They sit back and watch as we kill each other!"

"But I-" Link protested.

"Accept it, Link," Peach said, shoulders trembling in rage and grief. "You, and only you are responsible for this! _You killed Mario!_"

She dissolved into tears once more, hunched over Mario's trophy. Zelda pulled her into a sympathetic hug.

Filled with conflicting emotions, Link turned on his heel and walked out of the stadium.

He never once looked back.

* * *

In this universe, the Hands decided to be on a constant rotation of new Smashers. As a result, whenever a Smasher is defeated, they remain a trophy forever. It is, to all intents and purposes, death for them.

Sorry if I made Link too OOC. Being of an honest nature, Link doesn't want to admit that he's killed someone who didn't deserve it. He's too scared of being trapped in a living death as a trophy, a horrifying fate, to refuse to fight completely.

Was Link OOC? A nagging voice in the back of my head says yes.

REVIEW!


	2. The Second

Given how easy these chapters are to produce, is it really any surprise I'm updating twice in one day?

On with the fic!

* * *

-The Second-

_Ultimate Evil_

Ganondorf strolled through the tunnels under the stadium, coming to a stop at a computer terminal. Checking to make sure no one was watching, he keyed in a code and pressed ENTER.

Master Hand appeared on the screen, his fingers twitching. _"Ah, Ganondorf,"_ he said uneasily. _"Have you come to a decision?"_

"I may, or I may not," Ganondorf said tantalizingly. "You seem preoccupied, Master Hand. Is it because you gave Bowser and Wario the same proposition while waiting for my answer, and they both turned you down? That would make me your last chance for an ally on the inside. No wonder you are so apprehensive."

"_H-How did you know about that?"_ Master Hand choked out disbelievingly.

Ganondorf laughed. "We agreed together to turn your offer down. We also decided that we will be actively opposing you from this point forward."

Master Hand couldn't speak for a moment. _"You dare to stand against me? What do you hope to accomplish?"_

"Everything you cannot," Ganondorf said contemptuously. "Your invasion is doomed. There are too many factors left to chance; your failure is inevitable. We choose not to associate ourselves with such a venture."

"_But…how?"_ Master Hand whispered. _"I promised Bowser a release from Giga form and Wario all the treasure he desires. How were they swayed by you?"_

"I promised them the same," Ganondorf replied, "except I decided to trust them, instead of playing them for stooges like you. Their hearts' desire granted along with a confidante and a co-conspirator was enough to persuade them. We have formed an alliance together."

"_You would ally yourselves with those petty Smashers instead of me?"_ Master Hand snorted. _"You are bigger fools than I would have ever imagined."_

"Oh, we are not with the Smashers," Ganondorf corrected. "We are our own force, working for our own ends. We want nothing to do with that pathetic band of cowards and upstarts. However, we are no friend of yours, either."

"_You will find me a formidable enemy,"_ Master Hand warned. _"My forces can crush you into the dust."_

"You flatter yourself," Ganondorf scoffed. "If you are as powerful as you say, why would you need us in the first place?"

Master Hand fell silent, seething with rage. _"So be it,"_ he said in carefully controlled tones. _"You have decided your own fate. I will give you no quarter, no surrender. Nothing will be held back."_

"I will do the same," Ganondorf replied, smirking. "Though I cannot fall as easily as you would like to think. On guard, Master Hand..."

He terminated the connection, feeling a sense of victory.

Ganondorf pulled out a small communicator from his belt, turning it on.

"Bowser, Wario," he spoke softly. "We must leave the stadium as soon as possible. It is time to make our move."

* * *

Hidden behind Master Hand, Tabuu analyzed the situation. _Such uncontrolled elements cannot be allowed. They must be eliminated, and soon. _

* * *

This chapter is essentially the AU version of the Ganondorf chapter from Smash Mind: Prologues. I can't help it; I love writing dialogue between Tabuu and Ganondorf. What happens when a evil genius meets someone who can outthink him?

My idea of the "Villains' Alliance" ocurred when I realized it made more sense than what they did canonically. Which seems more likely: Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario deciding to work for a mysterious guy who is incredibly powerful and won't tell them anything, or Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario deciding to form their own group dedicated to various acts of villany? I believe it's the latter.

REVIEW!


	3. The Third

This one's one of my favorites.

On with the fic!

* * *

-The Third-

_War and Peace_

"Who are you?" the Master Robot demanded, his robots standing around him.

The floating glove laughed. "They call me Master Hand. I am your salvation, my neglected friend."

"What do you want with us?" the Master Robot asked, the robots trying to hide behind him.

"I intend to conquer this world," Master Hand explained. "I require you and all who dwell on your island to produce the weapons I need."

"You cannot expect us to help you!" the Master Robot cried out. "We are a peaceful society; we do not make weapons of war!"

"Oh, but think of the world you would help create," Master Hand crooned. "Picture it…never distracted or disturbed from your work for all eternity. I would leave you in peace, free to make all the advancements in science and technology you desire!"

"A tyranny where we are left alone is still a tyranny," the Master Robot said firmly. "We do not accept your offer!"

"I was afraid you would respond this way," Master Hand said sorrowfully. "Perhaps a show of force will change your mind!"

An army of Subspace monsters surged over the side of the island, headed right for the robots.

The robots huddled together, scared.

"Master! What are they?"

"What do we do, Master?"

"Master!"

Watching the creatures swarm toward his people, the Master Robot made his decision.

He lashed out with his eye beams, destroying several Roaders and one Armank.

Both the robots and Master Hand stared at him in surprise.

"Use your lasers!" the Master Robot yelled. "Those creatures are vulnerable to high-frequency blasts!"

"But we only use the lasers for welding," one robot protested.

"Adapt! Change!" the Master Robot roared. "This is your home, you must defend it!"

Slowly, unsurely, the robots fired their lasers into the advancing horde, gaining confidence as the monsters fell.

They attacked with vigor, destroying creatures left and right.

Out in front of them, the Master Robot fired furiously, even hitting Master Hand.

The strike against Master Hand proved to be the last straw. "Retreat! RETREAT! _RETREAT!_" he thundered, flying away from the island.

The monsters halted in their tracks, slithering back over the edge of the island and out of sight.

"We won!" the robots cheered.

They spun in circles, whooping and laughing.

Eventually, they noticed the Master Robot had not moved, still staring after the fleeing Master Hand.

One robot timidly wheeled up to the Master Robot's side. "Master? Is something wrong?"

The Master Robot was trembling with rage. "Such arrogance," he said with barely disguised anger. "They think we are weak, cowardly, defenseless! Just because we shut ourselves away from the world, we are seen as easy to manipulate! Puny little pacifistic robots, perfect tools for an invasion!"

"No more!" he roared, startling the robots. "From now on, we will earn respect! We will never be looked down on again!"

"Come, my people!" he ordered, rolling toward their facility. "Master Hand will not get away so easily a second time!"

"B-But Master Robot," one robot stammered. "We are a society of peace, you said so yourself! Surely you cannot be suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

The Master Robot turned to the unfortunate robot, eyes blazing. "Oh, I think I am. Pacifism is the way of the weak. We are strong, and should use our strength."

"To arms, brethren!" he shouted, continuing to the facility. "This is **our** time!"

The robots shivered involuntarily.

* * *

Uh-oh. This doesn't bode well.

It seems using violence after a lifetime of pacifism has awakened something inside the Master Robot. There's a fire inside him now, one that will not be easily sated.

What a difference between this and his real first act of violence, huh? Shows how the same act in different situations can change everything.

Now, I know what you're thinking. The Master Robot isn't crazy, just fueled by adrenaline. Doesn't everybody act weird when they're jazzed up by hormones?

REVIEW!


	4. The Fourth

Here it is; the penultimate chapter!

On with the fic!

* * *

-The Fourth-

_Abandon Ship_

He was in the control room.

All five of him.

The presence of his doubles never unnerved him; he was emotionless by nature. He directed each one on their duties, keeping the ship flying as a team.

His mission was to convert as much territory as he could to Subspace.

All for Tabuu, his glorious and benevolent leader.

* * *

"Game and Watch," the ship's communicator buzzed, snapping him out of his thoughts. "The ship is within range of the next zone. You must convert the canyon to your left."

_Acknowledged, my lord Tabuu,_ he said, heading for the service elevator.

Stepping inside, he pressed DECK. The elevator descended.

As the elevator flew downward, he phased a Subspace Cannon into his hands. As he waited for the elevator to reach its destination, he examined the weapon.

The Subspace Cannon was Tabuu's last resort; developed once the idea of bombs became an impossibility. The cannon consisted of a highly powerful laser with a Subspace core. Its properties were so complex that it took several weeks to build a working prototype. Only the prototype existed, entrusted to him, Tabuu's most faithful servant.

The elevator dinged. He walked out onto the bridge, feeling the wind blow across him.

He came to a stop near the edge, aiming the Subspace Cannon at a canyon a few miles away.

He pulled the trigger.

A flash of purple streaked into the canyon; a massive Subspace sphere emerging from where the beam had hit.

Satisfied, he stepped back into the elevator and headed back up to the bridge.

* * *

The sudden movement caught Bowser's attention. He held a claw out in front of his companions, stopping them in their tracks. "Hey, look to the left."

Ganondorf and Wario turned, looking for what Bowser wanted them to see.

The Subspace sphere rose from the ground, an easily visible landmark. The _Halberd_ was flying over it, accompanied by a flood of red clouds.

Ganondorf's mouth curved into a smile. "Well, well. I do believe we have found the center of operations. Excellent work, Bowser."

"You're welcome," Bowser replied, grinning toothily.

"When you're done patting yourselves on the back," Wario said impatiently, "maybe you could figure out how we're supposed to get up there?"

"Leave it to me, gentlemen," Ganondorf replied, cracking his knuckles.

Without warning, he threw an arm around both Bowser and Wario. He launched into the air, dark magic propelling him through the sky.

They landed on the deck with a slight bump. Ganondorf immediately released his companions.

"Ow!" Wario complained, rubbing his neck gingerly. "Give a guy a warning before you do that, will ya?"

"Yeah, that _really_ hurt," Bowser growled, hands massaging his own neck

"If you would get your minds off trivial aches and pains," Ganondorf said impatiently, "we have other matters to deal with."

Shadow Bugs were swarming across the deck, forming into hundreds upon hundreds of Primid, all focused upon the trio.

"I love this part," Bowser said happily, flexing his claws.

* * *

A blaring alarm attracted his attention.

_Master Tabuu,_ he said into the communicator, _we have intruders on the main deck._

"What?!" Tabuu said, shocked. "Send the Shadow Bugs immediately!"

_They are already there,_ he responded. _The intruders are tearing through them like they are nothing._

"Send every available soldier we have to the decks!" Tabuu shouted, beginning to sound frantic. "They must not be allowed to reach the bridge!"

_Acknowledged,_ he replied, typing in the command.

* * *

"Was that it?" Wario said in disbelief, brushing dust off his sleeves. "They don't make grunts the way they used to."

Several elevators across the deck dinged, letting out swarms of Primid, Mites, Buckots, and Roaders.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "And still they persist? This is beginning to grow tedious."

* * *

_They have destroyed the second wave,_ he reported. _They are now heading down the elevator. I presume the bridge is their destination._

"Use the Shadow Bug reserves!" Tabuu yelled, no longer hiding his desperation. "Greaps, Armanks, whatever we have left!"

_Master Tabuu, the reserves are only meant to guard vital areas such as the cargo decks and engine room,_ he stated patiently. _They are only meant to be removed from their posts in case of an emergency._

"This IS an emergency!" Tabuu howled. "I have suffered setback after setback, slowing my invasion and denying my vision! I will not lose this ship! _Do you understand me?_"

_Acknowledged,_ he said, typing in the override order.

* * *

The elevator dinged.

"I'll bet you ten to one there's more enemies right outside," Wario said, grinning.

"You're on," said Bowser.

The doors opened, revealing several Primid and Mites, along with an Armank and two Greaps.

"Jackpot," Wario said gleefully.

Bowser swore.

"And that, Bowser, is why you should never bet against the house," Ganondorf stated, striding past the two.

* * *

_They have gotten past the reserves,_ he stated calmly. _They will breach this room's defensives in minutes._

Tabuu screamed in rage.

"Okay, then," he said tightly, "transform your clones into Primid. That should occupy them for a moment longer. In the meantime, set the ship to self-destruct. They will have all of thirty seconds to bask in their victory."

_Acknowledged,_ he said, sending a signal to his clones. They dissolved into Shadow Bugs, reforming into a small squad of Primid.

He turned back to the console, initiating the self-destruct procedure.

* * *

With a loud bang, Bowser kicked the door in. "That never gets old," he chuckled, stomping into the room with Wario and Ganondorf following.

The Primid tensed, ready to spring at them.

"Oh please," Ganondorf sighed.

He leaped into the air, plowing through the Primid with a Warlock Punch. The Primid were destroyed instantly.

"Hardly worth my time," Ganondorf said scornfully, brushing off his hands.

The trio turned their attentions to Mr. Game and Watch.

_You are too late,_ he said impassively. _This ship will burn, and you along with it._

He leaped backwards through the window, spiraling down to the ground below.

"Is he crazy?" Bowser said in disbelief. "We're hundreds of feet up!"

"Never mind that," Ganondorf said, his eyes narrowing. "What did he mean, 'the ship will burn'?"

Wario scooted up to a console, looking it over. His eyes widened.

"That little snot!" he yelled, punching the console in anger. "He rigged the ship to blow! We've got less than a minute before the whole place goes up!"

"Leaving us no time to escape," Ganondorf murmured.

All three were silent as the revelation sank in.

"Well, gentlemen," Ganondorf said at last, "it seems this is the end for us. I must say, we made quite the team."

"Yeah, we weren't so bad," Bowser reflected, giving a small smile.

"I was only in it for the loot," Wario said baldly, "but you guys were alright, considering."

* * *

The _Halberd_ detonated, erupting into a huge ball of flame.

* * *

"NO!" Meta Knight yelled, coming to a stop when he saw the explosion. "I can't believe it! We were so close!"

His companions was silent, watching him grieve.

"Hey, I think I saw something fall!" Pit said suddenly, pointing to the area just below the explosion.

The group dashed over.

* * *

Littered among debris and dead Shadow Bugs were the lifeless trophies of Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario.

"So that's where they've been," Link said softly. "I was wondering about them."

Zelda placed a hand upon Ganondorf's trophy. "May he finally rest in peace."

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" Lucas called. "Who's this guy?"

He pointed to a trophy of a bearded man wearing a camouflage outfit.

"No idea," Sonic said, scratching his head.

"Does it matter?" Ike asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's probably just some idiot who got in the way."

The group murmured its approval.

* * *

"Wait, I think this one's alive!" Red yelled.

Everyone crowded around him, staring at the prone figure of Mr. Game and Watch.

"Let me through, excuse me, let me through!" Peach said, making her way into the center of the circle.

He stirred, standing up.

"Hello," Peach said gently. "My name is Princess Peach."

He took a step back, on his guard.

"Don't worry. You're safe now," she soothed, extending a hand.

Slowly, unsteadily, he reached out and took it.

* * *

The more things change, the more they stay the same...

Isn't it ironic how many of the events in this chapter actually happened in the original version, albiet in a different order?

Coming into the chapter with the direct purpose to kill them off, I was surprised at how much I liked writing for the Bowser-Ganondorf-Wario trio. For a group of dishonorable backstabbers, they clicked better than I thought they would. I actually had fun writing their interactions.

If Tabuu seems a little OOC here, it's because in this universe, almost **nothing** has been going right for him. His invasion has been agonizingly slow with just G&W, the _Halberd_, and the Subspace Cannon, and now he doesn't even have that.

Given that Tabuu was somehow able to make an entire battleship by himself, I presumed he could easily make a smaller, weaponized version in the form of the Subspace Cannon.

Because the Master Robot, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario haven't been working for Tabuu, the Smashers have joined into a larger group faster than they did otherwise. Of course, this has its disadvantages, given that Sonic is already with the group as they go to confront Tabuu...

REVIEW!


	5. The Fifth

Well, here we are! The final change, and the new ending! I warn you though, it's a bit of a shocker.

On with the fic!

* * *

**-The Fifth-**

_**A New World**_

Tabuu slowly counted to one hundred, trying to think peaceful and calm thoughts.

This was his thirty-first try this hour.

As always, it didn't work.

With a scream of rage, he unfurled his giant whip, curling it around the neck of an unfortunate Giant Primid. With a loud snap, its neck was broken.

The rest of his creations scuttled away, afraid of this new side to their creator.

Tabuu withdrew his whip, breathing heavily. He massaged his temples, trying to calm down.

_Why must fate endlessly torment me?_ he thought furiously. _Is my invasion irreversibly destined to be the slowest in known history? Hardly the dramatic seizing of power I had hoped for._

* * *

His inner grumblings were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a black sphere, expanding at a rapid rate.

_Game and Watch!_ Tabuu thought in shock, recognizing his former subordinate's style. _That's his phase sphere! The little traitor is transporting all my foes right to me!_

He stopped for a moment, contemplating what he had just thought.

_All my foes…right here before me!_ he repeated, a slow smile spreading over his hologramatic face. _Oh, I am going to enjoy this._

He shrank into the shadows, the chained Master Hand floating in front of him.

* * *

The phase sphere disappeared, leaving Mr. Game and Watch and the Smashers standing in the heart of Subspace.

"We're here," Lucas breathed. "We're actually here…"

"Wow, this place is way past crazy," Sonic said, raising an eyebrow at the surreal landscape.

"On guard, my friends," Marth said, gripping his sword tightly. "Master Hand could be anywhere. We cannot let him surprise us."

"Too late!" Popo cried, pointing.

The group turned to see Master Hand floating before them. The Smashers tensed, battle ready.

_Do not concern yourselves with the Hand,_ he directed. _Our true enemy lies beyond him._

* * *

Hidden behind Master Hand, Tabuu scowled. _Curse that insufferable traitor! _

* * *

"What enemy?" Ness asked confusedly. "All I see is Master Hand."

_I will show you,_ he replied.

Moving quickly, he climbed up twisted cliffs and narrow ledges, finally stopping at a ledge positioned above the Hand.

He jumped onto Master Hand, smashing into him and ripping apart several invisible chains, which became visible once broken.

"Hey, he's nothing but a puppet!" Red cried out in surprise.

"Where…am I?..." Master Hand said in a high, confused voice, pulling the rest of the chains free.

Tabuu floated into view, looking murderous.

"You!" Master Hand yelled, recognizing him. "Man of lesser space! You tortured me! You _chained_ me! You will pay!"

He flew at Tabuu, curled into a giant fist.

Tabuu deflected the blow, pushing Master Hand away.

The Hand fell to the floor with a thump, lifeless.

* * *

_This is your enemy,_ he said, indicating the translucent hologram. _He is Tabuu, the destroyer of worlds._

"That, Game and Watch, shall be the last time you ever betray me," Tabuu hissed.

He activated his whip, curling it around Game and Watch and squeezing hard.

"Game and Watch!" Peach yelled, looking scared.

_Do not…cry for me, friend Peach,_ he said faintly. _I have… done good. That is…all that matters._

A flash of gold shone, and Mr. Game and Watch's trophy clattered to the ground.

* * *

"No!" Peach choked out, looking like she was going to cry.

"A fitting end for such a fool," Tabuu sneered. "The same end you all shall suffer."

"Not today," Link said firmly, raising his sword in defiance. "We will all fight you to our last breath, Tabuu!"

"For Mario," Luigi said, clenching his fists.

"For Game and Watch," Peach declared, raising her head high.

"For the entire world!" Dedede added helpfully. The other Smashers joined the cry.

* * *

"You simple fools," Tabuu said, shaking his head. "You cannot begin to ponder the amount of power I possess."

"Oh really?" Sonic challenged. "Why don't you show us what you got?"

"As you wish!" Tabuu declared, beginning to charge up energy. "I have saved my most powerful ace in the hole until now. I can see that was a wise decision."

"What's he doing?" Olimar asked nervously.

"Feel the power of my Off Waves!" Tabuu yelled triumphantly, unleashing his attack. "Goodbye, Smashers!"

Waves of light erupted from Tabuu's body, passing through the Smashers. Each was overcome with horror, feeling their body begin to turn into a trophy.

_No!_ Link thought in despair.

_We were so close, _Zelda reflected sadly.

_Mario…I'm coming…_ Peach thought distantly.

_No…_Sonic thought feebly, screwing his eyes shut. _We…failed…_

The Smashers fell, all turned to trophies.

* * *

Tabuu looked at the sea of fallen trophies, hardly daring to believe it.

He threw his head back, shouting in victory. "I did it! _I did it!_ No one is left to oppose me!"

"This world is mine! All worlds are mine! Mwahaha, hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tabuu cackled, overcome with euphoria.

* * *

He continued laughing uproariously, pausing inwardly when he heard something strange.

_Wait a minute…I don't sound like that!_ he realized.

Tabuu stopped laughing, listening hard. To his surprise and horror, the laughter continued, echoing around him.

"_Hahahahahahaha, nyahhahahahahahaha! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"_

The laughter reverberated throughout Subspace, uncontrolled and loud.

Frantically looking around for the source, Tabuu spotted a figure in a green robes, hunched over and giggling madly.

The figure looked up, yellow eyes bright with insanity. "Ha ha ha…You honestly think there is no one left, Tabuu? You've obviously forgotten about _us_!"

Behind him, a large number of robots huddled together, frightened.

"The Master Robot?" Tabuu said in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

"An epiphany," he replied. "I realized my race has the potential for greatness. All we need to do is reach out and take it. Don't call me Master Robot, by the way. I prefer something more majestic, something like…the Ancient Minister."

"Alright, then, Minister," Tabuu said, still confused. "So what do you want from me?"

"Everything you have!" the Minister cried, eyes flashing dangerously. "And it's high time I took it!"

He swiveled around, facing the robots. "Attack!" he barked. "Destroy him!"

The robots shrank away from him.

"_I gave you an order!_" he roared. "_Obey me or die!"_

Sadly, the robots complied, firing eye beams directly at Tabuu. The Minister fired as well, his beams intense and powerful.

Under such a ferocious assault, Tabuu felt himself begin to weaken. "No…" he moaned. "No!..."

"Keep firing!" the Minister screeched. "We almost have him!"

Unable to handle the attack, Tabuu exploded, his dying scream ringing throughout Subspace.

* * *

"I did it!" the Minister said gleefully. "Tabuu is dead! **I** rule this place!"

"Hear that, you monsters?" he called down to Tabuu's Subspace creations. "Subspace is mine! You serve me now!"

Slowly, respectfully, the creatures came forward and bowed down to him.

"Yes, yes!" the Minster breathed frantically. "It's all mine! All the others are dead! It's just me! It will only ever be me!"

"I am a god!" he proclaimed loudly. "This world is mine! So will be the Hands' world, and the human world! And every world after that! _**I am the Ancient Minister, ruler of all worlds!!**_"

He laughed loudly, his insanity fully fledged.

"_Mwahahahahaha…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"_

The robots watched him, terrified. One thought was running through their minds.

Anything, even death, would be preferable than this.

_And so, the new world began…_

* * *

The End

* * *

Who was surprised?

By comminting violence in the wrong circumstances, the Master Robot corrupted his programming. Insanity soon followed.

Because the trophy effect is irreversible, the Dedede Badges were never created. A trophy can't be revived, so what purpose would they serve?

When phasing more than just himself or an object, G&W uses phase spheres to teleport. They can be as big or small as he needs them to be.

Well, we've reached the end of the shortest Smash Mind ever. What did you think of the ending, and which chapter was your favorite?

Looking back on the series as a whole, which Smash Mind/character/chapter was your favorite of the four? Speak out, I want to know what I'm doing right.

To rephrase the question from Prologues: What should I do next? I really meant it when I said this was the last one. Until the next game comes out, I'nm out of ideas. What do you guys think I should work on?

REVIEW!


End file.
